


Snow

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Logan is amused and charmed by Patton being adorable, Patton being adorable, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Patton wants to ask Logan something.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 18





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Patton being enthusiastically excited about snow every time he sees it snow so this is me indulging that :D Enjoy!

"Hey, Logan?" Patton leaned his head around the corner of the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, where Logan was sitting on the couch, reading.

Logan looked up from his book and a small smile crossed his lips. "Yes, Patton? Did you need my help with something?"

Patton bit his lip, trying to keep from grinning and he rocked up and down on his toes. "We-ell..." he paused, then continued, "Roman says it's snowing in the Imagination, so I thought that, well, I'd kind of wondered if maybe..." Patton clasped his hands behind his back as he trailed off, looking hopefully at Logan.

Logan slid a bookmark between the pages of his book and set it down on the table, smiling fondly. "What is it you want to ask me, Patton? I'm listening."

Patton broke into an excited smile, lighting up his entire expression. "Do you want to build a snowman?" 

Logan chuckled softly at Patton's excitement and stood up from the couch. "Alright, let's go."

Patton bounced eagerly and rushed the few steps forward to grab Logan's hands. "Yes! Okay, come on, come on!" he urged as he tugged Logan down the hall towards Roman's room. 

Logan laughed and hurried to keep up with his more energetic counterpart. "Yes, yes, alright, I'm coming."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
